<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Break of Dawn by Starbuck09256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688687">In the Break of Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256'>Starbuck09256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>MSR, season 5, sequel to Soft Glow at Midnight, super fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "A soft glow at midnight"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Break of Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a sequel to “A Soft Glow at Midnight” I didn’t exactly intend to make it a like series but here we are. There will be at least another part too and maybe more I’m not really sure. Thanks for hanging in there with me.</p><p>This is right in the middle of Redux 2</p><p>She calls him to come to the hospital. She needs him to see something. As he drives carelessly and recklessly through the night he thinks of the blame landing on Blevins. Of every single report they have filed, every case they have solved. He thinks of every special moment with her, holding her, arguing with her, laughing. The battles they fought, the feelings and intimacy they’ve denied themselves for so long only to have it come in the final hour. The love they’ve had has been so brief and so perfect. It’s hard to shelter yourself when you know one of you will be lost by the end of the year. That these moments are fleeting and that he always wanted to give her the world anyway so what does it matter?</p><p>He arrives at the hospital at 4:45am. Her brother and mother left hours ago as did her priest. She wanted time alone, he felt like earlier they might have been saying their last goodbyes that had he not been right he would have been carted off in handcuffs never able to have his lips grace hers one last time. Her mother and brother dubious in their illicit affair. If you could even call it that, they had been dedicated to each other long before now.</p><p>He burst into her room, his anxiety taking its toll through the drive but she is there bathed in light from the lamp on the nightstand her pink hospital robe creating a glow as it hangs off her small frame.</p><p>“Hi, sorry, what is it? What did they say?”</p><p>“Mulder sit down please you’re making me nervous” she says with a smile, he has missed her smile.</p><p>Missed seeing her standing like she is and it takes him a second to realize.</p><p>“You’re standing” air rushing out of his mouth.</p><p>“Did it..Scully” his voice fading as he falls sitting on her bed her moving to stand in between his legs her hands coming up to cup his face as his grip her hips.</p><p>God he’s loved her hips, how they’ve swayed above him and below him in the recent months. Her mouth is on his kissing him deep and slow, like they done thousands of times and yet still feels like the beginning. She is grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“You saved me” as her lips leave his for just a moment her smile big and bright as she leans in kissing him again.</p><p>He what, oh Scully. He is pulling her towards him pulling her on top of him as he shifts them down on the bed his hands running up her stupid gown. His tongue lost deep inside of her mouth as he crushes her small frame against his. She is laughing as his kiss lose themselves on her skin.</p><p>“Mulder” she breathes it out like a song. Her voice the best music he’s ever heard.</p><p>“Scully marry me” his voice is like a whisper into the light, for so long the darkness had consumed them both and now he is so thrilled to have her back he doesn’t want there to ever be a separation of any kind again. She looks at him puzzled like when he talks about Sasquatch or Yetis.</p><p>“Mulder..” she laughs.</p><p>“I’ve never been more serious Scully” she looks at him this man who would and has done anything for her. Whose love has been sufficiating and freeing all at the same time. She thinks about the moments in their past that have defined them. Moments of amazement, of wonder, of pain and heartache. Moments of pure joy and bliss. She thinks about them together in 20 years arguing and kissing. She wants nothing more than that to be at his side. To hunt down the answers together and end the day asleep tangled with one another.</p><p>“Say yes Scully, you’re suppose to say yes,” and another heartache beats between them.</p><p>One that she has kept from him as it is only for her because of everything they have done and everything they had taken wasn’t nearly enough.  </p><p>She steps back “Mulder I can’t…”</p><p>“What why?” He is getting up ready to defend his choice til the end.</p><p>She sits back down pulling the sheet into her hands twisting it she misses his warmth immediately.</p><p>“I could never give you children, because of what they did.” her voice cracking under the sheer force of revelation. He is still looking at her confused.</p><p>“What does that have to do with marrying me?” she looks at him with that stern look that says you know exactly what that means. Her eyes always clear with their intentions.</p><p>“Mulder.. you… deserve to have children and I… I ..can’t give that to you.” he looks at her sitting back on his heels lost in the thoughts that this amazing kind, wonderful women wouldn’t be able to pass down her more basic biological identity.</p><p>“Scully, I didn’t accept that this cancer was going to take you from me, and I’m certainly not going to let you dodge my extremely important question with that.”</p><p>“Mulder it’s the rest of our lives… you really want to tell me you don’t want children?”</p><p>“Scully I want you, and everything that entails.”</p><p>“It’s not that simple Mulder and you know it.”</p><p>It is that simple it’s you or nobody, so if you can’t have children naturally we find another way, but it’s either you or living out my life with the gunmen, so what is your answer Dana?” she bites her lip hard, she didn’t think she had any tears left after the last 72 hours.</p><p>He kneels down in front of her taking her hands in his.</p><p>“I’m beyond serious right now Scully.” she licks her lips looking down at their hands.</p><p>“Mulder the last few months..” she trails off.</p><p>“Scully the comfort we have found with one another could be every day. We could be waking up next to one another for the next 60 years..we deserve this, with Blevins being outed we could find out everything and I want us to be there together for that, you’ve always been by my side Scully, you’ve always fought for us and I know we just won the biggest battle of them all but I want to celebrate that and bind us together..”</p><p>Her eyes meet his she shallows. “Yes,” it’s barely a whisper.</p><p>“Yes?” he asks his smile reflected on her face. He is cupping her face kissing her. She laughs as his kisses become heated and his body moves up pressing her into the hospital mattress and the dawn’s early light shines through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>